


The Story of Deashayla

by Shantogen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Gen, Highmountain Tauren, Undead, Undercity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantogen/pseuds/Shantogen
Summary: This is the story of a female blood elf rogue named Deashayla. The reality of her life and the unthinkable and impossible situations she routinely finds herself in.





	The Story of Deashayla

CHAPTER 1  
The Letter 

In the depths of undercity not much happens that phase us. You get used to the stench. Death is more of a minor inconvenience to those who live here instead of an end-all. If you ask the orcs the residents of Undercity just swim in their bile all day but in reality, we still do things to pass the time... some may even say we have "fun". Though arguably what I as a blood elf find fun and what the Forsaken find fun is very different. As a rogue whose sole profession is robbing people blind without them ever knowing it can be a bit of a lonely road to walk. However, that's not to say I don't have friends. I use that term in a very loose meaning, but they come in handy more often than not. 

It was early morning mid-week and I had just come back from a robbery of the Scarlet Crusade tower just outside the sewer exit. I rob them on a consistent basis. It helps pay the bills and keeps them from getting to settled. They keep sending them rations and when you are used to the vile of undercity a slice of Stormwind cheese tends to be a pleasant change of pace...one that most are willing to pay top gold for. I go to my usual corner and I get a few regulars looking for their fix. Then not soon after a Tauren walks up to me. This tauren looks a bit...different though. Is he... is he a high mountain tauren? He comes up to me and with a rough voice asks "are you Deashayla?" I quickly draw my dagger and press it against his armor "That depends, who's asking and why?" I was never one for small talk. Not many new my name so it usually doesn't mean good news when someone comes looking for me. 

"I come as a messenger, I mean you no harm. I was told to find the blood elf in Undercity. You're the first one I found... and taken by your reaction I take it you be her." I loosely drag the blade across his armor letting it sit on his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. "You haven't answered my question Tauren" I flirtatiously coy at him. He takes a step back and adjusts his chest piece. "I am Noviro, I come to deliver this letter to you" He pulls out a simple letter and hands it to me. "Who is it fro-" before I could finish he transform into an eagle and flies off. Druids with their transformations... I never really like druids as a whole. I store the letter and lean back into my corner. 

I sell a few things and managed to rip off a few of my kind. Blood Elves were never good at catching a scam, and too pretentious to admit they had been when they found out. I sneak back into the sewers. I walk up to a section of the pipe that looks the same as all others to an untrained eye. I move a few bricks and reveal a whole, just big enough for me to squeak in. Once inside I put the blocks back and turn around to relax in the shabby hole I call home. I discovered the secret place shortly after getting booted out of Silvermoon city for robbing some high noble mage in the city. I place my blades in oil to keep them sharp and slippery and flop on the closest thing to a bed I could make: Sumptuous fur in a coffin. I open up the letter and read it: 

"Wvz, rg rh drgs fitvmxb R mvvw gl hkvzp gl blf, R pmld blf yzivob xlmhrwvi nv z uirvmw yfg Irhuvivwr, bvh gsv sfmgvi, rh rm hlnv wvvk hsrg zmw R zn gibrmt gl hzev srn, Blf zmw nv ylgs pmld dv ldv srn zg ovzhg lmv oruv. Uli dszg sd wrw uli fh yzxp rm Ezhsri." 

I immediately knew who it was from. She always wrote in code from paranoia but she was never good at it. Anyone with half a brain in coding could decipher the letters but I commend her for at least trying to be discrete. At this point, I had gotten so good at translating her simple code I could read it without the need to write anything down. 

"Dea, it is with urgency I need to speak to you. I know you barely consider me a friend but Risferedi, yes the hunter, is in some deep shit and I am trying to save him. You and me both know we owe him at least one life. For what he did for us back in Vashir." 

Zebva and I go back. As a hunter she would scope out targets for me and keep an eye on my ass I robbed or killed whoever it was we were looking for. I trusted her with my life. Risferedi is a cold Hunter as well. Like Zebva they are both undead and on a specific mission in the seas of Vashir we got caught out and trapped by the resident naga. We were left to become shark bait when he rolled in. Unlike many others who just left us to die, he began infiltrating the compound...one by one, body by body he killed every last naga in that fortress. Once he got to us, all we had to do was swim out. There was nothing left. He even carried up some treasures we plundered on the way. Zebva has always kept in touch with the undead hunter...thinking back on that day I was gobsmacked at out severely overpowered he was. For him to be in danger, I wasn't sure there was much we could do even if we wanted to. But the rotting girl has a point. At the very least we owe him one life. 

I stashed the letter in my armor and piled a few resources to set on a trip to Thunderbluff. That is where I presume she is hiding given she had to reluctantly send a tauren to deliver the message...Nobody likes the valleys of Mulgore except them. Not even the orcs bother going there. Maybe trolls though.


End file.
